Whats New 2018
---- Here you see all the News of 2018. Current News 2/8/2018 CUPID HATCHING POTIONS AND RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE CONTINUES Cupid Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! Between now and February 28th, you can buy Cupid Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Cupid Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! Resolution Plot-Line: Goo Galore Remember the mystery of those Habiticans who grew abruptly disheartened with their New Year's Resolutions? There's just been a significant development! One of the investigation teams, led by Viirus, Apollo, and Piyorii, has turned up something very strange in the broken buildings where those Habiticans live... "The cracks in the buildings have started to glow," Viirus says. "And look!" He points, and you see that a strange orange goo is oozing from the shattered stone. Gingerly, you touch it -- it smells sweet and is very, very sticky, almost like caramel. Hmm.... let's keep watch for the cause in the coming days. ---- 2/6/2018 NEW PET QUEST AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT New Pet Quest: Stop Badgering Me! Winter has come to the Taskwoods, but the Fairies aren't hibernating yet because the Badgering Bother won't stop pestering them! Get the latest pet quest, Stop Badgering Me!, from the Quest Shop, and earn some bustling badger pets by completing your real-life tasks. Use Case Spotlight: Interpersonal Relationships This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Interpersonal Relationships! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for advice to help nurture your relationships. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica for Spring Cleaning? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! ---- 2/1/2018 NEW BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, OFFICIAL CHALLENGES, AND FIXES February Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dally in a Rose Garden, explore a Magical Museum, and play in Chessboard Land. Check them out under the User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the King of Diamonds Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) February 2018 Resolution Success Challenge and Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Hone your Weapons, we're focusing on making sure the goals you've set this year are specific and achievable! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on March 1st. Congratulations to the winners of January's Challenge: upsidedawn, Cristalias, feistyturtle, Yachiie, and Stijn Verwijmeren! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, Cast of Characters!, with a focus on imagining one's positive and negative feelings as characters in a story. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'Check Your HP!': grand prize winner PoNyasha, and runners-up -ᏲᎾ-, Kat Thompson, �������������������� ��, Cal_Fizz, and redfeather! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed the set already. Armor pieces are located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Updates and Fixes We've made a number of fixes, most prominently a bunch of fixes for notifications so that they direct you to the correct place when clicked and disappear after that! We've also fixed the issue where some Habiticans were seeing old announcements from Bailey rather than the latest ones, and we've added a way for Group Plan managers to note when an assigned task needs further work from the assignee. We hope these fixes improve your Habitica experience! ---- January 2018 1/31/2018 LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND OUTFITS, WINTER CUSTOMIZATIONS, AND SNOWBALLS Today is the final day of the Winter Wonderland Festival, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and avatar customizations won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so be sure to snag them today! ---- 1/30/2018 HABITICA BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, LAST CHANCE FOR WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS, AND CONTINUED RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE Habitica Birthday Party! January 31st is Habitica's Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Frost Sprite Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Frost Sprite Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. Last Chance for Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Starry Night and Holly Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! Resolution Plot-Line: Broken Buildings Lemoness, SabreCat, and Beffymaroo call an important meeting to address the rumors that are flying about this strange outbreak of Habiticans who are suddenly losing all faith in their ability to complete their New Year's Resolutions. “Thank you all for coming,” Lemoness says. “I'm afraid that we have some very serious news to share, but we ask that you remain calm.” “While it's natural to feel a little disheartened as the end of January approaches,” Beffymaroo says, “these sudden outbreaks appear to have some strange magical origin. We're still investigating the exact cause, but we do know that the buildings where the affected Habiticans live often seem to sustain some damage immediately before the attack.” SabreCat clears his throat. “For this reason, we strongly encourage everyone to stay away from broken-down structures, and if you feel any strange tremors or hear odd sounds, please report them immediately.” “Stay safe, Habiticans.” Lemoness flashes her best comforting smile. “And remember that if your New Year's Resolution goals seem daunting, you can always seek support in the New Year's Resolution Guild.” How mysterious! Hopefully they'll get to the bottom of this soon. ---- 1/23/2018 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, RESOLUTION PLOT-LINE, AND GUILDS FOR GOALS January Subscriber Items Revealed! The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Frost Sprite Item Set! You only have until January 31 to receive the item set when you subscribe. If you're already an active subscriber, reload the site and then head to Inventory > Equipment to claim your gear! Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data and a cute Jackalope pet. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. Resolution Plot-Line: An Overheard Conversation As you stride through the streets of Habit City, you overhear a worried conference of whispers. Curious, you peek in to Productivity Plaza and discover Lemoness and Beffymaroo in solemn conversation. "On one hand, there's always the risk of discouragement when the eagerness of a fresh New Year's resolution gives way to everyday difficulties," Lemoness is saying. "But that just doesn't seem to match these reports. Habiticans who were making real progress are abruptly giving up all their goals overnight." "I agree," says Beffymaroo. "And look at these maps -- all the reports are happening in the exact same neighborhoods." "Clustered discouragement, cropping up all over the city?" Lemoness shakes her head. "I won't tempt fate by calling it a coincidence. It's time to investigate." Without further ado, both of them hurry away. What a strange conversation to overhear! Perhaps we'll learn more about this later.... New Goals for the New Year: Guilds for Setting (and Keeping) Realistic Goals There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as set new goals for 2018 and strive to stay on track! Check it out now to find Habitica's best goal-setting communities. ---- 1/18/2018 iOS UPDATE, WIKI WEDNESDAY, AND NEW AUDIO THEMES iOS App Update! We've released a new iOS update! In this update, we've added new features including the ability to allocate stat points, fix character values, and make account changes from within the app. We've also smashed a number of pesky bugs, including the issues with inbox messaging, crashes when opening subscriber gear, and even the notorious task-ordering bug! We hope you enjoy the update. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each update, but if you go to the review section you can re-post them again with a single tap. Blog Post: S.M.A.R.T. Goal Setting This month's featured Wiki article is about the SMART goal setting method! We hope that it will help you as strive to set achievable goals for the new year and beyond. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. New Audio Themes! There are three new audio themes available in site settings: the Farvoid Theme, SpacePenguin's Theme, and the Lunasol Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/12/2018 HABITICA BLOGS: USE CASE SPOTLIGHT AND BEHIND THE SCENES Use Case Spotlight: Setting Realistic Goals This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Setting Realistic Goals! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be making resolutions or setting new goals for 2018. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to help manage and improve your Interpersonal Relationships? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Behind the Scenes: Lady Glaciate Have you ever wanted to know more about Lady Glaciate, the Master of Warriors? Today's blog post features a spotlight on the tough and determined guardian of the Stoïkalm Steppes! Check it out now to learn about her rise to power, her interests and hobbies, and to hear her take on the rumors about her relationship with the Master of Rogues, the April Fool! ---- 1/10/2018 iOS APP STORE FEATURE, NEW PET QUEST, AND LAST CHANCE FOR BUY-1-GET-1 GIFT SUBSCRIPTIONS Habitica App Store Feature! We're honored to be featured as the App of the Day in the iOS App Store! Check out our story here. Also, get excited because we're releasing an update to the Habitica iOS App in the very near future that includes a number of highly requested features! We'll be announcing this update very soon, so keep an eye out for it! New Pet Quest: The Pterror-Dactyl! A hike along the Stoïkalm Cliffs turns terrifying when a Pterror-dactyl hones in on undone Dailies and negative Habits! Can you defeat this reptilian menace with your productivity? Get the latest pet quest, The Pterror-dactyl, and earn some trusting Pterodactyl pets by completing your real-life tasks. Last Chance to Gift a Subscription and Get One Free! Tomorrow is your last chance to take advantage of our promotion where if you gift somebody a subscription, you get the same subscription for yourself for free! Subscribers get tons of perks every month, including exclusive items, the ability to buy gems with gold, a cute exclusive Jackalope Pet, and increased data history. Plus, it helps keep Habitica running :) To gift a subscription to someone, just open their profile and click on the present icon in the upper right. The special promotion will only run until tomorrow, so if you've been curious about trying out a subscription, now's the time! Make a friend happy and use all your new gems to go questing together. Please note that if you or your gift recipient already have a recurring subscription, the gifted subscription will only start after that subscription is cancelled or has expired. Thanks so much for your support! <3 ---- 1/4/2018 WINTERY AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND NEW AUDIO THEMES Wintery Skins and Hair Colors! The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase via the User Menu under "Edit Avatar"! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Plus, the Seasonal Edition Wintery Skins are available, too! You can complete your winter avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Both of these Seasonal Edition customization sets will only be available to purchase until January 31st, after which they'll be gone until next year, so be sure to swoop them up now! New Audio Themes! There are two new audio themes available in site settings: Pizilden's Theme and the MAFL Theme! Check them out to bring fresh sounds to your Habitica experience. ---- 1/2/2018 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE January Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can drive a Sleigh, bask in the wintery glow of Auroras, and fly over Icy Steppes! Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Coach Driver Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Check Your HP!, with a focus on monitoring your mood. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set and a chance at Gems! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, 'It's Dangerous to Go Alone!': grand prize winner Acoustikarl, and runners-up Ximena18, Sunbeams90, Castrón, Adara McCLain, and Emily Torrey. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set, if they hadn't completed the set already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Category:News